Shh! its a secret
by dorkyworm32
Summary: It is a perfect morning and Lucy has a secret ! A secret that she wishes to preserve...but will she be able to do it, when suddenly her world turns upside down? It is my first fanfiction...so any suggestions and reviews will be warmly welcomed...
1. The brilliant idea

Hi...this is my first ever fan fiction and I decided to start with a fairy tail one...

So please bear with me...and rate and review...

J

Chapter 1: the brilliant idea!

The golden sunlight streamed into the room making its way through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the bed. Stretching my limbs and giving a big yawn, I have a look around the room.

It's felt a bit odd not to find a blob of pink in the room. I tried to recall yesterday's incident.

*FLASHBACK:

Natsu and Cana were having a drinking competition. Cana won hands down, but Natsu had been reduced to a 'stuttering, slurping, pink-headed mess!'

I was assigned the task of bringing him home as usual, while Cana was basking in the glory of her (obvious) victory. I was on my way to Natsu's home when he insisted that my bed was softer than his. THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! I reluctantly brought him to my apartment and laid him down on the sofa. I covered him up with a blanket and went for a hot, steamy and relaxing bath.

Putting on a loose T-shirt and a pair of shorts, I entered the room. To my utmost horror I saw Natsu sleeping on my BED! I climbed up on my bed and tried to push him away from me to increase the distance between us. Thankfully, he shifted his weight and turned away from me.

With that embarrassing moment and a very hot and flustered face, I tried to lose myself into the realms of sleep.

*FLASHBACK END.

I heaved a sigh and decided not to let my thoughts dwell on that pink-headed idiot! After a quick freshening up, I headed for the guild.

But on my way, I changed my course and decided for a quick tour around magnolia. With slow and steady steps, I managed my way around magnolia. Slowly, I began to enjoy the fresh and cool wind on my face. And surely, after some time I was running past the busy city. With my current speed, I reached the forest soon. The forest had a calming silence around it and I wanted to explore the place.

I walked around the trees and watched the small animals and birds. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea, you know one of those 'Lucy's brilliant ideas'. Removing my shoes, I carefully kept my right leg on a branch. After making sure that the branch would carry my whole weight and taking a deep breath, I decided to continue. Balancing myself on my right leg, I grabbed a branch and hoisted my left leg up on a second branch. After a little more of grabbing and lifting, I reached the top branch of the tree. Finding a comfortable spot, I sat down.

I fumbled with my keys and after finding the desired key, I picked it up with a satisfied grin.

"Open, gates of thee bull"

"Mooo..." Taurus appeared at my side "You look beautiful as always, Master Lucy"

I sighed and mumbled a 'pervert' under my breath. But I couldn't let anything spoil my mood now. So I looked at Taurus with a gleam in my eye.

"Taurus, I want a favour from you."  
>"Yes, Master Lucy"<br>I look shyly at him, not comfortable about what I am about to say "Can you build a tree house for me?"

He was startled at first, but recovering from his senses, he nodded his head, "Mooo..."

"Then let's get down to work" I stood up

And as stupid as I was, I slipped and fell down!

But thankfully, Taurus caught me...

"I am all fired up"

The work went smoothly and Taurus even brought some fruits for me when complained about my grumbling stomach.

He is really a gentleman...um...I mean GENTLEBULL!

The house was getting built up pretty well and Taurus was definitely working his ass off and after what felt like hours, I could feel my magic getting exhausted. I decided it was time to send Taurus back to the celestial world.

"Thank you for your help Taurus, but now you may go back." I smiled at him.

"Anything for you Lucy" he said and wiggled his eyebrows. After flaunting his 'BULL' muscles, he disappeared.

I laughed at his antics and waved him goodbye.

Even though my spirits were a bit perverted and some of them had WEIRD FETISHES, they always stood by my side.

I glanced at my watch and was surprised to find that it was already noon.

God! I spent half my day in the forest. Maybe the guild was worried about me, but I wasn't going to tell them, it would be my own secret!

Humming to myself, I left the forest and walked along the street. It felt a little odd to enter the hustle bustle of the city after the calm of the forest.

I was still humming to myself when I saw them appear out of nowhere. There was a very angry Ezra leading in the front with a determined looking gray trailing behind her and an ashamed Natsu just behind them. The usually cheerful pink head looked like a mess and staring at the ground.

I thought about hiding behind a wall, as Ezra was practically seething with anger, but then decided against.

I waved my hands and yelled, "Hey guys"

Their eyes landed on me and I saw a flurry of emotions in front of me.

A flood of relief washed over Ezra, but she looked confused. Gray looked relieved and suspicious at the same time and Natsu as...well...he was HAPPY! He was giving his signature smile...which is grinning like an idiot. I smiled at them.

But then my smile vanished, Ezra was storming at me...

"Oops! I am in big trouble."

**_Well here goes the first chapter..._**

**_Hope you enjoy it _****_J_****_..._**

**_Any kind of reviews are welcomed...but please rate and review!_**


	2. A little messed up

Chapter 2: A little messed up!  
>So here comes the second chapter, Yay!<br>I hope you enjoy it and I really hope that you review. I have posted a new one-shot about Happy and Carla and you guys could check it out.  
>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro. (I had forgotten to write it in the last chapter, so I am sorry! )<br>Anyways, here you go!

"Lucy, where have you been?" a stern voiced Erza asked me, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, her eyes filled with rage. I gulped...I loved Erza as a big sister and I knew she would never intentionally hurt me, but this was a side of her that made me thankful that I was not her enemy...but right now the Sword of Damocles was hanging on me!  
>"I, um...I was..." I tripped on my words and I was visibly shaking. But I couldn't tell them about my whereabouts. It was my own secret!<br>"Lucy" the red head approached me, the rage no more visible in her eyes and with a voice that could melt mountains. "Tell us...if someone has threatened you than I would personally..."  
>"Hell no Erza." I shouted and Titania was surely taken aback. I was not liking where this was all going, but I decided it was best to keep mum. So I came up with the best excuse that I could "I was practicing with Loke"<br>A wave of confusion washed on their faces but thankfully, they decided not to argue further. I heaved a sigh of relief and followed them to the guild.  
>The walk to the guild was unusually quiet except for the brawl that Natsu had started with a shopkeeper and Erza had to pull him by his ears after which he quietened down.<br>Even Gray was quiet and didn't have a single quarrel with Natsu. The tension in the air was unusually thick, and I prayed to Mavis that the reason wasn't solely me!  
>On the way, Natsu bumped my shoulder with his and mouthed a 'talk to you later' to me. I could only hope that he wanted to talk to me for some silly reason like digging up embarrassing photos of guild mates, as earlier.<br>As soon I entered into the guild, everyone surrounded me, shattering all my hopes of going unnoticed. They didn't leave a route for me to escape and I was definitely imprisoned. Even the Rajinshu tribe was present there, eyeing me curiously. My luck had really changed its route, and had decided to have some fun, instead! Simply ugh!  
>I looked around the guild and signalled a very angry Levy to help me out of there. She was the only person that could help me out of this situation now. But she raised her eyebrows and gave me an 'I don't think so' look. Even my most trusted commander, faced her back to me when I needed her the most.<br>I mean, I knew she was angry with me but you just can't leave your HELPLESS BEST FRIEND alone!  
>I looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to take me out of there and at last, she had to give in. She whispered something to Gajeel and he gave a brief nod to her. And the next thing I know is that the guild is busy fighting, and I am being pulled by a SUPER CRAZY Levy! Surely, my guild would never change and my friends would never change...<br>We reached near my apartment and Levy turned around to gaze into my eyes. "So where have you been, Miss?" she was so angry that I felt the questioning glances of the guild was so much better.  
>"Levy, I was practicing with Loke" I told her in my best convincing voice. She looked into my eyes and was about to say something, when she stopped herself. Instead she rubbed her moistening eyes and murmured "Take care Lu-Chan" I smiled at her and opened my mouth to speak, but she waved a goodbye and.<br>Even when I was sure that she would not be able to hear me, I still mumbled an 'I definitely will' to her.  
>I entered into my apartment with a heavy heart...I really wanted to tell everyone what I was doing, but it was a secret I had promised to myself and I had no intention of breaking it.<br>I jumped up on my bed for a nap, when suddenly I froze in my tracks! There was an intruder in the house, because someone was whispering. So, I quickly grabbed my keys. I took a defensive stance and waited for something to happen. But a sudden shift on the bed broke my reverie.  
>"Lucy, I think you broke my arm" I yelped and jumped down from the bed. Just then Happy appeared magically from between the sheets with a sheepish grin nursing his so called injured arm and I scowled at him. And then as if it was not enough, Natsu emerged from the kitchen with his mouth full of food! I slapped my head. How could I be so foolish as to think of an intruder, when I carry those two with me!<br>I sat down on the bed, wishing that they would get the cue and leave me alone...but they sure don't call Natsu DENSE for nothing. He didn't even get a clue. Instead he sat down beside me, happily munching his food and giving some to that blue cat. "So Lucy, you were practicing with Loke? Hmmm..." "Natsu, I have already told you that" I decided that the only thing left to do now was to kick both of them out of this room.  
>"You know Lucy, Natsu was so worried about you" Happy sat on my lap and continued, "He kept on mumbling that it was his own fault" His fault...now this was interesting.<br>"Happy" a very flustered pink headed dragon slayer shouted out in annoyance "Will you keep quiet" He then turned towards me. "Of course I would be worried about my nakama. And so I told Happy to stay here and inform me if you came back." Natsu scratched his hair and gave a death glare to Happy.  
>"But why were you worried?" my curiosity got the better of me.<br>"Well..." the dragon slayer stammered.  
>"He thinks that he must have told something to you in his sleep, the previous night" Happy squeaked out.<br>Natsu caught hold of him and pulled his ear.  
>"Ow" Happy yelped in pain. "I was just helping you" "Oh, so that's why you left early" I said, realization sinking inside me. "But why will I be angry for that?"<br>Natsu's cheeks turned into a much like Erza's hair colour...wait 'THE NATSU' was blushing... "Um...I thought you were angry with me. So you didn't want to meet me."  
>Natsu's embarrassment had surely reached its summit and it looked like, he would burst anytime soon. I couldn't control my laugh anymore and I giggled. Happy joined me and shouted "Natsu you are a mess!"<p>

Hope you like it.  
>I really want to thank my followers and I really wish I did meet up with your expectations.<br>I am really thankful for the review and you know I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, aka 'ThreeDarkAngels'  
>If you have any questions or suggestions, you may surely PM me.<br>So keep reading and please review. It really encourages me! 


	3. The Declaration!

_**Hi, you awesome people out there…I am back with a new chapter! **_

_**Wish all my friends, a Merry Christmas and Happy new year and enjoy to your fullest…you all deserve it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, but mind you this story is MINE!**_

"I am not" Natsu puffed out his cheeks.

"Natsu is a mess…Natsu is a mess!" Happy sang aloud, flying around the room.

"Come here you stupid cat!" Natsu ran after Happy, throwing curses all along.

After a few minutes of failure, he jumped up on the bed, exhausted and with a very angry face.

"Attention everyone….the great Salamander loses from a harmless blue cat" Happy shouted out and blew a few kisses for an imaginary audience.

I had been giggling all along, but my laughter could not be controlled at last! I held my stomach and laughed like a madman. Even Happy and Natsu joined me a few minutes later.

After the HILARIOUS laughing session, I felt the work and tension of the day straining on me. My lids were already starting to grow heavier and my limbs felt like lead.

I gave a long yawn and Natsu and Happy gave me a knowing look.

"Guys, I think you should head back home. Its already late and I have had a quite long day!"

"But Lushy,…I love this place." Happy whined in protest.

"No Happy, she is right. Its time for us to return home."Natsu glared at Happy and pulled him along.

W-O-W! That's new…Natsu being all grown up. Maybe its about time he understood, that serpents don't fly and my house is not a refugee camp!

"Weird…"I mutter under my breath and head for the bathroom.

I switch the hot shower on and strip off my clothes. I step into the bathtub, letting the hot water wash off all the stress and worries. Scrubbing myself with a soap, I feel all the incidents of the day flood into my mind.

The tree house in progress, the curious glances at the guild, Levy's tearful Natsu's odd behavior!

Mavis! It had really been a day. I decide it would be best to sleep, I had a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

Covering myself with a towel, I leave the bathroom and open my cupboard. I slip into a comfortable nightgown and crept onto the bed, sleep taking up the better off me!

My eyes flip open, the bright light blinding me for the moment. Giving a long yawn, I rub my eyes and sit up on the bed. The clock on the wall is busily ticking away and it is just six 'o' clock in the morning.

There is a chill in the air and I feel the hair on my body stand up in protest, when I remove the blanket from myself.

Nonetheless, I have to go to the guild today or I am sure, the guild will not hesitate to come to me! I jump out of my bed and take up a quick shower.

I put on a light beige sweater and my favourite pair of jeans, and knee length boots to go with them. I pick up my keys from the table and decide to go with my present plan.

"Open thee, gate of the lion"

In a flash, I see Loke standing in front of me.

"Oh Lucy, my Lucy why did you call me up in the morning? Am I so irresistible!" Loke winks at me.

"On the contrary, I find you quite unappealing." I raise my eyebrows, mocking at him.

"You broke my heart, love" Loke said with false tears.

"Okay Loke, this is important. I need you to carefully listen to me."

"Yes ma'm" Loke stood up in full attention mode.

"Listen, anybody asks you what you were doing yesterday you are going to say that you were practicing with me"

"But…."

"No 'ifs' and 'buts' Loke, you will be doing as I say…Understood" I glared at him

He nodded in approvement.

Without further argument, Loke goes back to the celestial world leaving me alone, with my misery.

I was confused! DAMN CONFUSED!

Maybe I should have told them about my whereabouts, but I wanted to preserve my secret. I really wanted to complete the tree house, to keep it my own….my very own! My thought were so jumbled up, that it was giving me a headache.

I opened the door of my apartment and stepped out in the fresh air. Taking a long breath, I head for the guild. The city is bustling with its daily excitements and, colourful and cheery. I have a long look around Magnolia and give a satisfied grin.

Maybe I am just overthinking it…it will be fine!

With this thought and a heart filled with contentment, I enter my 'never-changing' guild!

But today is different….today I have to justify myself and everyone is quite excited about it. All the curious eyes of my guildmates follow me around, but surprisingly Gajeel is the first to approach me.

"Hey Bunny Girl, what were you up to yesterday?" he tries to act nonchalant but it is hard not to notice the curiosity underneath.

"Gajeel, I am…"

Levy interrupt me, "Lucy tell me please, if that Natsu has talked any nonsense to you…"

"No Levy, what has it anything to do with him…"

I notice Levy's eyes tearing up again…God this girl was emotional!

In that moment a dozen other people join in and flood me with their continuous questioning…

"I was practicing with Loke yesterday….I have confessed it already but why is everyone making a big deal of it!"

I shout with all my might, surpassing all other voices of the guild. Everyone seems stunned at this declaration….everyone except Natsu….He looks…GUILTY! Instantly, I see all the heads turning at Natsu with an expression of suspiciousness….

"What is it guys, just tell me already."I shout aloud.

Natsu looks up at me and his eyes meet mine for a second, in a flash I see him standing in front of me…

"Lucy I am sorry…forgive me…." He pleads, his eyes red and puffy.

I look at him confused, but Natsu goes on…

"Lucy, I must have asked about your opinion too. But I wasn't myself then, and I blurted out my feelings to you"

"Natsu…what"

"but today I am not going to hold myself….I Love You Lucy."

I do not notice the anticipating eyes of the guild, I do not hear Levy whisper something into my ear, I do not see Erza approaching Natsu menacingly….all I see is the dragon slayer's pleading eyes and my own reflection in them….

**Please….review….please….**

**I really need your reviews guys….**

**And I need your help….how do you want to continue this story…please PM me….I am really CONFUSED!**

**Bye…and have an awesome new year...**


	4. FLASHBACK!

**Hi friends... I apologise for updating so late. Believe me life had been hard and I was also suffering from writer's block.**

**So I am not going to take much of your time in this apology...so here I present you the next chapter.**

**I have a written a new story, 'the Christmas carol' and please check it out guys...Its kind of a request. And I really thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It definitely has helped me a lot. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

_Natsu's POV:_

The day had been super exciting for me. Firstly, Team Natsu had completed the mission successfully and...no burnt houses, no broken ports...a neat and successful mission.

Lucy was almost beaming with satisfaction. She had received the fair share of the reward, and she was humming happily to herself all along.

And when we had entered into the guild, Cana had immediately challenged me and Gray for a drinking contest, to which we both readily agreed. I was all fired up...but it turned out that alcohol was not quite fond of fire!

All I remember was that Gray was flat on the ground with a very worried Juvia fawning over him, Cana was still busily chucking down her 'wonder liquid' and...I was walking!

But I couldn't feel my legs, and my head was paining terribly...yet somehow I was managing to walk! That was impossible...

And then I discovered that a very angry Lucy was carrying me. She had one hand supporting my waist, the other hand was somehow dragging me steadily...

I noticed her distinct strawberry smell wafting like waves...god she smelled pretty!

But how can someone smell pretty...they looked pretty, but their smell...

I was totally muddled up in my thoughts, so much so that I didn't hear a certain blonde grumbling until I heard her shout my name...

"Natsu are you even hearing? I am already shouting out my lungs!"

And why do certain blondes have to be so moody... I decided it was best to keep quiet and let the drinking contest take the blame. I just mumbled some gibberish instead.

"Natsu why did you even enrol yourself in such a stupid contest?" Lucy managed to squeak out in between her laboured breaths...

It was really getting hard for her to carry me, so I shifted a little and she heaved a sigh of relief...or maybe it was my drunken imagination! Anyways, I was happy with either of it.

"With this much progress, I think we could barely reach my apartment...let alone Natsu's house."

But Lucy, your bed is so much softer than mine... I wish I could make her understand it!

Suddenly, Lucy stopped and turned around... I quickly closed my eyes shut, but I could still feel her chocolate brown eyes boring into me.

So I had said that aloud! How could I be so stupid...all I could think of was to request Virgo to dig up a hole for me and keep me hidden in it for years...

The rocking had eventually started, indicating that Lucy was walking again. But, I didn't even dare to open my eyes. I had still kept my eyes tightly shut, when I heard the 'click' of the door.

With my half-opened eyes, I was greeted by the familiar walls of Lucy's apartment...and not to mention the distinct 'Lucy- strawberry' smell as well.

She closed the door and locked it. And the next thing I know I am being dragged towards the sofa! Lucy tosses me on the sofa, and tucks me in a blanket.

I know she must be observing me now, so I make no efforts to move or even stir a little...

Lucy hums a little to herself and I hear the sound of the shower. I open my eyes now, and Lucy is thankfully nowhere in the room.

I hear the shower being switched off, and Lucy's humming drifts into the room. I heaved a sigh, and stumbled out of the sofa. And in trying to do so, I fell down on the cool marble floor.

Ugh! The blanket had wrapped around my leg and I had tripped myself... but luckily, Lucy hadn't heard the impact of the fall...she was quite engrossed in bathing!

I removed the blanket off myself and bundled it up on the sofa. With my clouded vision, I climbed onto the bed and curled up into a ball.

Lucy chooses this time to step out of the bathroom, covered in just a towel. She smelled of strawberry and vanilla, and my nostrils flared up, inhaling the scent hungrily...

She was wearing a loose flannel T-shirt and a pair of shorts, still looking beautiful as she usually does...wait beautiful! Where was all of this coming from?

My vision was still a bit blurred, and my mouth was still sour, with the hint of alcohol in it. But I felt as if I had lost all my senses...the intoxicating 'Lucy' smell and all the incoherent thoughts, flooding into my mind!

I had always loved Lucy as my nakama...my family. But these days, it felt different. After she had lost, in her battle with Flare and when she was filled with a shame that she had let Fairy Tail down, he had felt something crush inside him! All he wanted to do was to bring back her enthusiastic self...so full of life!

He had always known that she was strong...physically and mentally. She was always there when the guild needed her...always standing with her comrades, her brethren. Heck! She even considered her spirits as her friends, and not some sort of magical slaves...

And that was what he loved about her...her never dampening spirit! When she was being controlled by that Hikaru, or when Mitchelle had betrayed her...all of those times, all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, as long as they were together.

All those feelings, he had suppressed them within himself thinking them to be nothing more than his love for his family...his Nakama.

But now, I felt overwhelmed... my own feelings had turned their backs on me. Everything was weighing down on me...everything was hers now!

I didn't know when his feelings for Lucy had changed. It was a mystery...a mystery that Natsu didn't mind being unsolved! Maybe during all the times, when she had showed her bravery, her courage towards her nakama. Or maybe when she had cared for him...when she had cried on his shoulder... and all those precious moments had been enough to overcome the burning flames of his heart! The heart that belonged to her now...

"I love you Lucy." I growled "you are mine...only mine."

Suddenly, Lucy turned around and the shocking look on her face was heartbreaking! I had opened up myself for her... I had confessed to her...and she didn't feel the way I did! Lucy didn't belong to Natsu! She wasn't mine!

**Hope you people liked it. This chapter took me the longest to write! **

**Please rate and review...and I promise the next update will be faster.**


End file.
